


Remus finally gets therapy

by Insomniac_Writer



Series: Intrulogical Library AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Logan just wants to help him, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Mortuus is baby, Remus gets therapy for his many issues, Remus speaks multiple langues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Logan finally convinces Remus to get therapy.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Library AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Remus finally gets therapy

A week after Remus was granted access to Logan’s library the logical side was trying to convince Remus to go to therapy because he so desperately needed it. Logan was currently following Remus down the hall begging him to get therapy after an off handed statement to something Patton had asked. Apparently ‘That sounds nice’ is the wrong answer when being told ‘You’re going to get yourself killed’. Opps. Anyways Logan was worried again and this close to bringing Janus and Roman into things.

“One appointment just to see if you like it or not,” Logan pleaded.

“As cute as you look il mio Nerd tesoro  **(my nery sweetheart, Italian)** the answer is still no,” Remus said as he pushed open the doors of the library.

“How about we debate this? If I win you go to therapy once every two weeks if you win I’ll drop it,” Logan offered.

“Promise you’ll drop it?” Logan asked.

“I swear,” Logan said.

“Fine you’ve got yourself a deal гений  **(genius, Russian)** ,” Remus said, sticking out a hand for Logan to shake.

They took up residence in their chairs in front of the fireplace. With a flick of Logan’s wrist a fire began to roar and tea sat on the table. A plate of lemon bread sat next to Remus' cup. Logan was definitely a more positive influence on Remus as he now ate more actual food than traditionally inedible things. His favorite being pogamganites and lemon bread. Now comfortable they began their debate.

“You can start Remus,” Logan said.

“Okay. My problems are manageable on my own. I can sort through them or ignore them by reading,” Remus said.

“You can’t just ignore your problems Remus. They need to be worked through. A therapist would give you a completely neutral party to help you talk through and work out your issues,” Logan rebutled.

“That is a fair statement destul de băiat  **(pretty boy, Romainian)** but I don’t have anything to work through that can’t be worked through on my own.”

“What is the root of your very apparent abandonment issues?”

“Being abandoned by everyone but Patton at one point or another. Come on that is obvious.”

“What about your trust issues?”

“What trust issues?” 

“The ones that keep you from completely trusting any of us, including Janus.”

“I trust you guys.”

“Do you think we hate you?”

“Well yeah everyone hates me.”

“That right there is why you need therapy Remus. Your mind has you convinced that we, people who love you dearly and wish we could take away the pain we caused away, hate you. We don’t. Deep down you doubt us and this works against you making it impossible to open up to us. If you don’t open up to us we can’t help you overcome these cognitive distortions that have been built over time. That’s why I think a therapist is your best bet. Believe me Remus if you would talk to me I would help you but your mind won’t let you and I don’t know everything to help you. A therapist does. They can help you open up to us and over time we can help you too,” Logan ranted.

Remus sat there looking deep in thought before saying, “You win but I want to see Emile as my therapist.”

“Deal,” Logan said, overjoyed at having finally convinced Remus to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I'll be posting the next one tomorrow.


End file.
